Ploo Kyr
'History' Early Years Parents Ploo Kyr's mother was a doctor of no small skill who passed on her love of life in all its forms to her son. Though, apparently, a distant figure in her son's life due to her responsibilities, she is the reason for Ploo's interest in philosophy, managing to bring life to some of the more boring aspects despite his father's best attempts. Ploo's father was a priest, and it is due to his teachings that Ploo has such a strong will and deep moral character. From a tender age he began grooming his son to take his place, and despite having become separated later on in life, Ploo still cherishes a desire to continue his father's legacy and join that long line of priests dedicated to preserving life through peaceful means. It's also his fault he can't lie. Childhood Ploo Kyr spent a rather uneventful childhood aboard a herdship which left his home planet of Ithor a year after his birth. From a very early age his curious nature made itself known as he would frequently be found wandering throughout the ship, poking his head everywhere including some places it shouldn't have been. His father's attempts to bind him with a routine were met with failure as Ploo seemed as stubborn as his mother when it came to getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was not to be forced to sit for several hours a day meditating at his father's feet. It is fortunate that his father possessed the wisdom to understand this, and instead of trying to force a rigid schedule upon his son, he allowed him his free time, instead squeezing in lessons wherever an opportunity presented itself. Adolescence A very short one, spanning the period of three years, Ploo's spirited youth was nothing if not a testimony to his passive nature. The most trouble he found himself in were scoldings due to a tendency to become distracted while tending to his section, too caught up in the present moments as if they were all that existed to see the consequences of such an action. This tendency slowly left him as he reached adulthood, his mind becoming more focused, his outlook more broad and far reaching, more befitting a gardner who must plan ahead in order to keep their garden alive and flourishing. His lessons with his father also increased, becoming more intense, focusing on the details of their beliefs and the moral obligation that one had towards life, the living, and the need for a peaceful approach bereft of violence and negative emotions when dealing with all situations. Meditation and long periods of self denial became routine as Ploo approached adulthood, an attempt by his father to ensure that his son possessed the moral fortitude to face life and whatever it contained without succumbing to his base desires and thus destroying himself and those around him. Life on Tatooine After several years spent under the tutelage of his father Ploo found himself separated from all that he knew. While the herdship was in orbit over Tatooine he bid farewell to his herd, struck by an odd hunger to see what the strange world looked like up close. Unfortunately he was tricked by the first being he met on the desert planet and found himself, several days later, laying in a cage without a clue as to how he had got there. Slavery, one of the worst forms of oppression visited by one being upon another, was to be his lot for the next few years. It is fortunate that his master, a moderately wealthy moisture farmer with delusions of grandeur, was a kind one, demanding no more than that the peaceful Ithorian cultivate his personal garden into a masterpiece which he could boast of. He was allowed his own personal room, little more than a small hut on the outskirts of the moisture farm, and time to do as he pleased, as long as he did not stray beyond the range set by his slave collar. Most of his time was spent collecting rare tomes on philosophy or tending to his own garden. Eventually, as with all things, that phase of his life ended and a new one began. His master, surprisingly, found it within himself to rise above the black hole known as Tatooine and doing what so few natives of that desolate planet have managed, he actually left for a better life after selling his farm for a hefty profit. Ploo, of no use to the new owner of the farm, was set free and allowed to remain in his hut until the man changed his mind. Loss of a limb For a time the Ithorian busied himself tending to his garden and collecting books, something that drew him away to Smuggler's Moon where he met and befriended a bounty hunter by the name of Aieshla. This friendship was to come in very handy when the Ithorian returned to Tatooine for some quiet time to engage in meditation. He wandered into the desert, searching for an isolated location. One was found, but it was inhabited by Tatooine Howlers that made a meal of his Bantha before ripping an arm off of the fleeing Ithorian. The bleeding Ploo barely managed to escape and probably would have died in the trackless desert if not for a passing group of Jawas who stripped him of all of his belongings before dumping him in Mos Espa. The doctors in Mos Espa stabilized him but that was all they did for him. While wracked by fever and hallucinations the Ithorian gained a deeper understanding into the mysterious power wielded by his father. Once he regained his senses, and his strength, he sent a message to Aieshla who picked him up and took him back to Nar Shaddaa, where he began life as a vagabond. The Smuggler's Moon Utilizing his cooking skills, the Ithorian began running his own food cart, which barely helped him to stay alive. On the bad days when he didn't earn any credits, he survived off of mold soup and other unsavory items. But his stay on the moon was not all bad. Several interesting beings were met, some befriended him, while others seemed content to keep the one-armed Ploo at a distance. He eventually found work as an assistant cook for the crew of the Blood Bond. But no sooner was this position acquired than the Ithorian was haunted by a strange dream, drawing him back towards the outer rim. While making preparations, he found that one of his friends, a S'kytri named Uriot, had experienced a similar dream. Drawing courage from this unexpected find, the two set out with the help of another of Ploo's friends, Arix, who... procured a ship and piloted it to their destination. The Outer Rim (a student's tale) The one-armed alien's trip to the outer rim brought him in contact with many other beings who not only held similar points of view as him, they also shared his connection to the mysterious Force, with some having more knowledge of it than others. Some time was spent in the company of these beings, learning from them until supplies ran low among the group and they were forced to relocate. Eventually the group broke up, Ploo returning to the smuggler's moon where he resumed his duties with the Blood Bond. This, unfortunately, did not last as the Ithorian's beliefs would not allow him to assist the group in the way they wanted, thus making him more trouble than he was worth. At the behest of the Captain, Ploo bade farewell to the crew of the Blood Bond. Continued Studies Now free of obligations and duties to others, Ploo Kyr was able to resume his lessons under the tutelage of the Holocron in earnest, for not long after his arrival on Nar Shaddaa the group he was with had drifted slowly back together. A suitable hiding place where they could train was revealed to them by their teacher and subsequently abandoned in favor of more secure environs. Finding a desire within himself to contribute something to the group, the Ithorian began documenting in book form what he had learned of the Force and the Jedi in the hope that those coming after them would have it a bit easier. In a short period of time what little information was available to the Ithorian was compiled in a small book and handed over to a certain individual who had become aware of Ploo's intentions and offered to help by providing a more secure resting place for the knowledge he had obtained. His self assigned task completed, the Ithorian placed his book among the other teaching implements they possessed and resumed his studies in the practical application of the Force. Personality A quiet, peaceful creature who is easily overlooked. Ploo is curious almost to a fault and enjoys holding philosophical debates. Though he is stubborn and not easily swayed from his beliefs he tries not to judge others too harshly for holding contradictory beliefs, unless they violate his personal code. Skills A skilled gardener and philosopher, Ploo has become proficient in many languages, though he does not advertise this fact. Years spent living in the Dune Sea has taught him how to survive in the hrash desert environment, while haggling with passing Jawa clans has strengthened his bargaining skills. A self styled cook, his dishes run towards bland vegetarian specialties arranged in decorative manners that bear testimony to his artistic nature. Ploo has found himself soiled by the underworld as he searches out rare items to add to his collection of books on philosophy, some of which he has found the need to smuggle back to his dwelling due to their... sensitive nature. Rp Logs The Vision At the end of their journey, Ploo Kyr and his companion meet another Force User who seems to know more about what has brought them together than they do. Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitives Category:Light Siders